


Cc&rh

by UnholyDarkness



Series: Cc&rh [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Greg is basically me, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, RK900 is Nines in this, Spanking, all basically switches, gavin would totally bully his way into someone’s bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: Greg is a ordinary guy tossed into my world of extraordinary events. He starts his new job at the DPD freshly divorced and almost immediately falls into a friends with benefits relationship with my dudes Connor and Hank, eventually getting together with Gavin and Nines as well. He mistakenly thinks they only want him for sex and is happy to be proven wrong.Edit: now edited fixed minor errors and such





	Cc&rh

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t realllllly edited this yet, but I want to get it out there so my fucking brain will leave me alone. Plus I’ll edit at lunch. This will be a part of a series.
> 
> Title means nothing, help.
> 
> Let me know what you think? Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: now edited, fixed minor errors and such

Greg could pinpoint the exact moment this five some fun turned into a legitimate relationship. One day it was just two of them, Connor and Hank, then they got Nines to join, then of course Gavin followed. It was about three months of that until Greg joined the DPD and then another two months before Connor had propositioned him. And, god help him, he accepted. Suddenly he was thrown into a friends(Connor and Hank)/enemies(Gavin and Nines) with benefits arrangement. It was fun and causal for a long while. 

After Greg’s messy divorce from him wife of 15 years, it was a good way for him to let go of the past and actually look forward to his future. Before he just worked, then went home alone, not having the courage to go to the club like Gavin did in order to pick someone up for the night. Besides, his crush on Connor stopped him from pursuing anything else.

Connor was always so sweet to him and he was sure he was reading too much into it, but he couldn’t help himself. Connor complimented Greg daily, wether it be on a job well done with work, his appearance, or even just a funny joke he had made. It made Greg feel light and soft every time without fail. It was easy as hell for Greg to accept Connor’s invitation because of that fact alone. They had a few good tussles in the sheets (confirming Greg’s assumption of this only being a sex thing) when Connor informed him that Hank was one of his other partners and wanted him to join. 

Greg, not wanting to lose what he had gained, while also finding Hank quite attractive, agreed readily. This is when he found out Connor was also sleeping with Gavin and Nines. All of them sometimes together, sometimes separate. Sometimes just three of them. It was odd but Greg thought it fit quite well. They all seemed to coincide perfectly, wether it be seen as a sexual thing, friend thing, or coworker thing. 

It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. 

The three of them, Greg, Hank and Connor began fooling around often. After a while it was sometimes just Hank and himself, which was nice, making Greg understand that Hank wasn’t just around because Connor was, but because he liked Greg too. 

Then one day while Greg was filling his coffee cup in the empty break room, Gavin was suddenly behind him, close enough for Greg to feel Gavin’s nose brush against the back of his neck. 

“I have to try you out for myself.” Gavin had said, so softly that Greg had to strain himself to hear it, “Connor and Hank won’t shut up about you, constantly fuckin’ chattering about how good you are in the sack.”

“Gavin, I don’t think-“

Greg was pushed over with a cry, coffee spilling all over the counter and down the side of the cabinets. He placed his hands on the counter top as to not go face first into hot coffee. Gavin was right there, pressed against his back.

“Why don’t you come back to my place tonight?”

“But, Connor-“

Gavin laughed gruffly, “don’t worry about Connor. We all share each other all the time, what’s one more toy, right?”

Greg never thought about sex with Gavin or even Nines before. While he knew Connor and Hank were fooling around with them, he didn’t think it was an option. He could have sworn Gavin hated him. 

Feeling Gavin’s half hard erection against his ass made the decision for him.

So, that night after work Greg said his good byes to Connor, Hank and Nines and left with Gavin.

—

“You hurt him in any way and I’ll fucking hurt you, got me?” Hank said glaring Gavin down. Connor just behind him, arms folded and nodding to back Hank up. 

“Gavin knows what he’s doing.” Nines said, “he will not hurt Gregory.”

“Yeah have a little fuckin’ faith in me. I won’t do anything he won’t like, trust me.”

—

And boy is he glad he did. While Connor and Hank dabbled a bit in rough sex, mainly just dirty talk (mostly Connor) and light bondage, Gavin was all in it. He showed Greg things about himself that he wasn’t completely aware of. Greg now knew that on occasion, he liked to have his ass smacked quite hard. It was eye opening. He was blissfully relaxed at work the next day, floating through the office as if he was walking on air. He’s never felt so chilled out before. 

—

The ride to Gavin’s apartment was in relative silence, thankfully not uncomfortable. Gavin wasn’t much for small talk, so Greg decided he wouldn’t bother him with it. They pulled in and went inside, Gavin heading to the bedroom without a word, shedding clothes as he went. By the time Greg stood in the door way, Gavin was sitting on the bed, lit cigarette in one hand as he leaned back on his other wearing his boxers and a t-shirt. 

“Take your clothes off.” Gavin said pulling in a long drag of the cigarette, then flicking the ashes straight onto his carpet.

Greg stalled by watching the falling ash. “You know you have an ashtray right there on your nightstand, right?”

Gavin sighed, “look, if you aren’t into this just say so.” Another long drag.

“No, no I am. Into it, that is.” Greg reached up to take his tie off but was stopped.

“No, leave the tie on. Take everything else off.” Another flick on the cigarette, more grey ash falling to the floor. So annoying. 

Greg tried not to think about his chain smoking ex-wife as he started to pull his clothing off. He had seen Gavin in the showers at work before and knew how lean and tone the man was. Greg wasn’t normally this self conscious. Girls and guys alike from school didn’t matter because to him nothing matter back then. Then he met his wife in collage and they grew up together long before they ever dated. They were very comfortable in each other’s company by the time they had sex the first time that neither of them ever though about getting judged for their appearance. 

With Connor he felt incredibly comfortable as well, seeing as Connor endlessly showered him with praise and affection. And Hank, well Hank had no room to judge.

But Gavin. Well the man was down right hot, fire-y personality with a nice looking face and body to boot. Greg felt very insecure in the mans presence, but tried to ignore it. 

“Hmm.” Gavin hummed as he scanned Greg’s body, one hand moving to slightly stroke himself through his boxers as the other subbed out his cigarette on his bed frame. 

“Are you going to get naked too? Or are you just going to leave me fucking hanging here like a god dammed fish in the middle of the sea?”

Gaven smirked with a light snort. “Like the fire, Greg.” He stood and grabbed Greg by the tie, pulling him in close and kissing him. 

Flashes of his wife kept clawing their way into his head at the cigarette taste in Gavin’s mouth. Greg pulled away abruptly, licking his lips to try and rid them of the flavor. 

“Was that a good or bad ‘hmm’?” Greg has to ask as he felt up Gavin’s chest, feeling the smooth, slightly defined abs. 

“What do you think?”

Greg tried not to sigh, “I don’t know that’s why I fucking asked.” 

Gavin laughed then pulled Greg in closer, “it was a very good ‘hmm.” He said slightly mockingly.

Greg rolled his eyes, then looked down as his fingers played with the hem on Gavin’s shirt. He lifted slowly unit the shirt was completely off and tossed it to the side. He ignored the taste of cigarettes and kissed Gavin sweetly as he pushed the mans boxers down his legs. 

Greg pulled back with a small gag, ”I can’t do that.”

“Hey, I know I’m a good kisser don’t pull that shit on me you fuckin’-”

“No, no.” Greg said quickly, “it’s the cigarette taste, it uh... reminds me of my ex-wife.”

“Oh.” Gavin looked unsure of what to do next, ”I can go brush my teeth if that’ll help.”

“It’s ok; I’ll just need a good distraction.” Greg said with a smirk, try to salvage what was left of the mood.

“That can be arranged.” 

Next thing Greg knew he was being tossed onto Gavin’s bed with a light laugh, he spread his legs to allow Gavin room as they kissed once more. It was easier to forget his wife as Gavin’s very manly body pressed into his own. He had his fingers in Gavin’s hair for a bit but as soon as his grip tightened just the slightest bit, Gavin was using a hand to press Greg’s into the mattress above his head. 

“Is that ok?” Gavin asked as he trailed kisses down Greg’s throat.

“Yeah, Yeah it’s good.”

Gavin used his free hand to scratch lightly down Greg’s side until he could press against his lower back, smooshing their bodies together. 

“Fuck!” Greg yelled as he tossed his head back, frantically grinding up into Gavin. So good.

“Stop that.” Gavin practically demanded, but if felt so good Greg couldn’t stop. A sharp smack to the side of his upper thigh had his gasping and going lax in Gavin’s hold. 

“What was that for?” Greg asked, pouting.

“I told you to stop.” Gavin said with hard eyes.

Greg realized his mistake, “fuck I’m sorry. Are you ok? Was that too much for you? I didn’t mean to keep going.” 

“Relax, Greg,” Gavin said smoothly, “I think you just need to be taught how to listen.” 

Gavin sat back and nudged Greg until he was on his stomach. 

“Have you even been spanked before?”

“Haa, never.” Of course he had been spanked as a child but got the feeling that that wasn’t what Gavin was looking for. 

“Are you ok with me doing it? I think you need to learn your lesson on listening, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah.” Greg chanted his hips back as Gavin dug his nails into the soft flesh, “I totally need to be taught a lesson.”

Greg wanted to laugh at the obscurity of it but managed to hold it in. 

The first smack was light, but they grew harder as Gavin went, Greg had lost count after ten, pressing his face in the pillow to hide his tears. Greg never knew he could feel like this, weightless and floaty, not a single thought able to stick in his mind for long. 

“I think you’ve learned you lesson, huh?” Gavin said as he pressed against Greg’s body, making him breath sharply when Gavin pressed against his stinging ass. 

Greg sniffled loudly as said, “please fuck me, Gavin, I need it.”

Gavin pressed a smile into Greg’s hair and reached over to the night stand to grab the lube and a condom. He made quick work of Greg falling apart on his fingers, shoulders shaking as he held onto the pillow for dear life. When Gavin slid in it was undoubtedly one of the best feelings Greg ever had. Gavin had twisted the tie around and held onto it, forcing Greg to arch his back or be chocked by the fabric. Fucking heavenly.

When they were finished, Gavin held Greg in close stoking his sweaty skin until Greg’s breath had returned to a normal pace.

“Come on, let’s shower.” Gavin suggested, “you smell like semen.”

“No thanks to you.” Greg mumbled, sleep and softy not wanting to move from Gavin’s arms. 

 

—

So, occasionally he would go home alone, or with Connor, or with Hank and Connor, or with Hank and Connor and Gavin, or with just Gavin or with just- well, you get the picture. 

It was only a matter of time before Nines joined in. The first time it happened, Greg was in the middle of being taken wayyyyyyy down into subspace when the door bell rang. Gavin had grinned.

“Your present is here, baby. You want your present for being such a good boy?”

Greg had nodded so hard he though his neck would crack. Next thing he knew Nines was there taking his clothes off as Gavin fucked the breath out of him. Being dominated by both of them gave Greg a new found freedom. Especially when Gavin felt comfortable enough to let Nines dom both of them. Absolute bliss. 

He had spent the whole cab ride him in euphoria.

Greg called in sick the next day, body aching and sore from the previous night. If he had to chase someone that day it wouldn’t have ended well. He ignored his phone going off all day, too exhausted to even lift his head off the pillow. At the end of the work day, there was an insistent knock on his door that didn’t stop unit he opened it, in his boxers, bruises on his body and hair ruffled from sleep. 

It was everyone. Connor, Nines, Hank and Gavin, all on his apartment doorstep. 

They were worried, as it turned out, that the night before with Gavin and Nines was too much. It wasn’t and he explained that to them, he was just sore and tired. They were all relieved at that but still pushed their way into his apartment. Connor and Nines to the kitchen to make some food after finding he hadn’t eaten all day, while Gavin and Hank took him to his bathroom to get him showered.

After they ate, they all curled up in his Queen sized bed and watched a movie until they slept. 

Suddenly it was all of them all the time for a while after that. They all grew quite fond of being together. 

That is, until Nines decided to move out of his android apartment and into Gavin’s place. Connor was already living with Hank so that meant sometimes Greg had to go home alone. Not that it bothered him, peace and quiet was nice sometimes. But then it came out to the office. Gavin and Nines were dating and so were Connor and Hank, though that last one had been floating around for sometime. 

And that brings us to today, where Greg is in a relationship with two separate couples secretly. 

It wouldn’t have bothered him so much but that meant they actually showed affection to each other at work, Connor and Hank stealing a quick kiss before one of them went out for a job, Nines and Gavin stealing quick moments of roughhousing (their form of foreplay) and Greg, idly sitting by while it all happened. Of course they all still hooked up with each other all the time, same system as before. 

But at the end of the night, Greg went home alone. Always. His lease was up last week and Hank had offered him the spare room in his house, but Greg wanted to save face and told him that he liked his independence and stupidly took out another six month lease on his apartment. 

Greg regrets that now, as he looks around the office, seeing Connor and Hank discussing a case intently, Gavin and Nines outside chatting away as Gavin smokes his mid-afternoon cigarette. 

He didn’t want to go home alone tonight. The itch to be held and taken care of prickled under his skin as he made his way to Connor and Hank. 

“Hey, guys.” He said, voice dull compared to his usual chipper tone. 

“What wrong?” Connor immediately asked, scanning Greg’s vitals for any issues.

“Nothing I just- did you guys want to come over tonight? The King bed I ordered is supposed to be here today, thought we could test it out?” He smirked slightly at the idea.

“Sorry, Greg. Connor and I have to do a stake out tonight, we think it might be the big break we need for this case.” Hank shook a Manila folder slightly.

“Ok, well good luck with that.” Greg’s said, slightly embarrassed. “what about tomorrow?”

“Unfortunately, Hank and I have prior engagements.”

“Oh, alright. Well see you guys later then!” Greg tried to sound chipper as he made his way back to his desk, sitting down and getting back to work. 

A few hours later it was close to quitting time when he saw Nines making his way to the bathroom. Greg followed without thought.

“Androids need the pisser now?” Greg said with a chuckle. 

“Gavin decided that it would be a good idea to put his feet on the desk, thus knocking over his coffee.” Nines said as he show cased his stained sleeve. 

“Oh.” Greg leaned against the wall near Nines, itching to touch. “Well, now that we are alone for the moment, how ‘bout we-“

“No.” Nine cut him off abruptly, “we are working.”

Greg almost choked on his own spit in shock. “What about you and Hank fucking in the alley out back just last week?” 

Nines opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. 

“Come on, Nines.” Greg’s said, trying not to sound whiny. “It can be quick, I just.. I need this, please.”

Nines looked over, LED spinning yellow as he took in Greg’s vitals. After a moment he said, “get in the stall.”

Greg rushed to the nearest stall and went in, Nines just behind him. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Greg shivered and did just that, falling to his knees immediately nuzzling Nines clothed cock. God he wanted it so bad. 

Nines pet his hair for a bit as he let himself grow harder. 

“You want me to wreck you, Gregory? You want me to shove myself down your throat and make a mess of you at work?” 

Greg nodded his head, breathless. He wanted that. 

“Open my pants and take me out.” Nines practically demanded. 

Greg sucked Nines for a while, getting lost in the rough push of Nines hips. Bliss. 

After they were finished, Nines help him clean up. Greg was definitely satisfied, but still didn’t want to go home alone. Before they parted ways, Greg asked, “hey, do you maybe want to finish this back at my place tonight?”

“I apologize, Gregory. I have something planned with Fowler that will take up the next few days.”

“Alright. Well, thanks for that. I really needed it.”

“I could tell. Have a great day.”

Greg let out a breath, cheeks turning red, “I could tell,” he mocked under his breath, “asshole.”

He continued to work for a few more hours as coworkers of the day shift were slowly being switched out with the night shift. Connor and Hank had left a while ago, and currently Nines was gathering up his items, ready to finish up for the night as well. Nines ruffled Gavin’s hair despite the mans protests and left. 

Greg made his way to Gavin and sat in the chair that they use for asking people questions. 

“So Gavin. My place, tonight? Got the new bed in with a wire bed frame.” Greg knew just how to rile Gavin up. Out of the five of them, he was always the easiest.

Gavin smirked, “wish I could but I can’t tonight. I’m actually busy the next few days.”

Greg’S heart sank. Yes, he had gone home alone many, many times before but this time felt different.

“Alright, worth a shot. Have a good night.” Greg left without listening to Gavin’s excuses, not wanting to hear it. 

He made his way to Fowler’s office. 

“Hey, just letting you know I’m staying late tonight.”

“I don’t think so,” Fowler replied, “you look dead on your feet. Go home and get some rest.”

“I’m fine. Connor and Hank are doing a stake out, so figured I could work on some of their open cases.”

“They aren’t on a stake out.” He shook his head, ”either way, just go home.”

“But they said-“ he cut himself off, “what about Nines and his project with you.”

“I don’t know where you are getting this information but I don’t have anything planned with anyone. I’m going to go home and get some much deserved rest, which is exactly what I suggest to you.”

Confused, Greg nodded and made his way back to his desk to collect his things, noticing Gavin was gone for the night. 

Once he got home, he drug in his heavy ass new bed and collapsed on his couch, not up to putting the bed together tonight. 

—

“We can’t do this to him Connor, you saw how sad he looked right?”

“Of course I did, and it nearly crushed me, Hank, but this is what we all agreed on. Do you want to ruin his surprise?”

“I don’t but do you really think this will help? You remember how he was when you first started messing around with him. He’s go guarded, Connor. His ex-wife hurt him bad. I don’t want to do that to him too.”

“I agree,” Gavin said, “he looked so upset today I almost told him the truth.”

“Fine, tomorrow night then, ok?” 

“You two make sure Gregory is alright while Connor and I finish getting it ready, understood?”

—

When he woke in the morning, it was to his front door opening and Hank coming in quietly.

“Morning,” Greg said as he sat up, stretching out his sore limbs.

“Morning, Greg.” Hank sat at the end of the couch, handing Greg a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks,” Greg mumbled as he took it. Then he remembered what Fowler said. He decided not to say anything. If they said it, even if they were lying, there had to be a reason. 

Hank poked the large box in front of the couch with his foot, “this the bed?” 

“Yeah. Want to help me set it up?” 

“I could do that.”

After their coffees, they drug the bed to his room and went about setting it up. In no time the bed was ready, large and completely taking up his tiny room, making them have to remove one of the side tables. 

They collapsed on the bed, tired from their “work out”.

“Now we’ll all have enough room.” 

“Yeah.” Hank agreed, “how about we break it in, you know, we wouldn’t want it to be too stiff for our guys, right?” 

Greg definitely agreed. He swung a leg over Hank’s waist and settled there, cupping Hanks face in his hands as they made out. He ground his erection down onto Hank’s, little moans and whines leaving his mouth every time they separated. 

That day, Greg rode Hank like his life fucking depended on it. Chills ran up his body as Hank’s hands roamed and caressed him. Words of praise fell from Hank’s mouth, making Greg see stars behind his eyes. Perfect.

Greg collapsed on Hank when they were finished, breathing heavily. He rolled off loving that even as he did so there was no threat of falling off the mattress like before. 

“That was just what I needed.” Hank said and Greg agreed. “Con and I had an argument last night.”

“Oh yeah?” Greg questioned, ignoring the sting he felt at just being something to take Hank’s mind off his real relationship. 

“Yeah, nothing to worry about.” Hank sat up and scooted a few feet before finally reaching the end of the bed, I’m going to shower, wanna join?”

Greg followed.

They both had the day off so they spent their time relaxing around the house and drinking beers. It was nice and brought some peace back into Greg’s mind. 

Just after work hours, Gavin showed up, heating things up rather quickly. Hank had to leave soon after for the thing he and Connor had planned, but that was ok. Especially since Gavin seemed to be in a mood. 

Greg wasn’t one to hit his partners in bed, and Gavin knew and accepted that. But he did like a bit of rough housing. It was fun and while they both usually walked away with bruises, they had a fun time. So they wrestled, fighting to see who would be the one to top tonight. Like previously stated, Gavin was in a mood and didn’t put up much of a fight. 

Because Greg won, he decided to do things his way and instead of hurting Gavin to tears like Nines did, he gently caressed and coddled the man until he cried. After they lay in the bed, Greg cuddled up to Gavin while Gavin took in long drags from his cigarette. They lay there for a while until there was a sharp three knocks at his door. Greg whined out at the sound, feeling so relaxed that he really didn’t want to move. 

Gavin chuckled and smacked the leg Greg had slung over his hip, “let me up, I’ll get it.” 

Greg let out a muffled, “scandalous,” as Gavin left the room with only a sheet covering him from the waist down. 

Gavin came back moments later, Nines, dressed in quite the sexy suit, just behind him. 

“Get dressed.” Nines said as he tossed two suits down on the bed. 

Gavin was dressing without question, an almost childlike smile on his face. 

Greg sat up, “what’s the occasion?” He asked as he too began dressing. 

“You will see.”

Once they were dressed, Nines ushered them out of the apartment and into a waiting cab. Greg wanted to ask but knew from experience that Nines would give him nothing in return. They soon pulled up to a fancy ass restaurant where they got in with no problems, despite the long line in the lobby. When Greg saw Hank and Connor already sitting at a table sipping wine, he immediately thought it was a work thing he didn’t know about. But there was no one else from work around. He mentally shrugged it off, he loved spending time with these guys so who cared. 

“Hey, Greg!” Connor beamed at him as they met up at the table. He stood up and pulled out the chair next to him, gesturing to it, “please, sit.” Still grinning.

“Ok,” Greg said with a soft laugh. Connors enthusiasm for basic things would never not endear him. 

Around the table sat Hank, then Connor, Greg, Gavin and lastly Nines. They chatted for a bit and ordered when the time came, eating in relative silence until they were finished. 

“So... can I asked what the occasion is now?” Greg asked as their plates were taken away, “I didn’t miss an anniversary did I?” He joked, knowing he didn’t actually have an anniversary with any of them, but thought it was quite funny given their situation. 

“No, no. We just wanted you here so we could discuss some things about our... arrangements.” Nines said, face as serious as ever.

Dread started to fill Greg at that answer, “what’s there to discuss?”

“Well,” Connor said from his other side, “Hank and I have been intently discussing where we would like the rest of this relationship to go.” 

Oh. “Oh.” Greg knew eventually Hank and Connor would break off from them, he just didn’t expect it to happen so soon. “And where’s that?”

“As it were, Hank and I have gone public with our relationship. As have Gavin and Nines.” He gestured to the two. 

Greg looked over, suddenly noticing that Gavin was griping Nines hand hard on top of the table. He swallowed, suddenly realizing where this was going. Heart break.

“Oh.”

“Yes. Hank and I have decided that it’s only logical for Nines and Gavin to move in with us. Of course we want to pursue this relationship and continue on as we have been, the only difference being of course-“

“Of course.” Greg stood up, the legs of his chair scraping loudly against the floor, “no need to explain further. I completely understand.”

Greg tried to keep his calm even though it felt like his world was slowly crushing in on him. He shakily reached out for his wine and drank the rest as quickly as he could. 

“T-thank you for the nice meal. I’ll uh. I’ll leave you to it.” Greg’s turned his back, not wanting them to see the hurt in his expression and the tears in his eyes. 

“Greg wait-“ he wasn’t sure who called out to him, but he didn’t stick around to find out. 

Greg stumbled out of the restaurant and into the nearest cab, ignoring the four men rushing out after him. 

He didn’t want their explanations, it would only crush him further. It felt like his wife was leaving him all over again only four times worst. He should have never let himself be convinced into thinking he could be in a relationship with not one, but two solid couples. It wasn’t logical. And now here he was, going back to his apartment to be alone, again. 

When he got home he went straight for his freezer, pulling out a bottle of booze and contemplated the pros and cons. He used to drink quite heavily after his wife left him, but slowed once he got his new job at the DPD and stopped entirely once he first entered the thing with Connor and Hank, as Connor really hated it. 

Well, there was no one to stop him now. 

Greg drank straight from the bottle, nearly wanting to puke at the first sip down his throat.  
His bed seemed too large now that there wouldn’t ever be anyone but himself in it, so he went back to the living room and plopped down on the couch drinking until he finally fell asleep, still in the suit. 

—  
“How could he do that to us?” Gavin raged in the the living room, kicking over one of the suit cases he had brought with him. “That fucker thinks he can just walk out on us! After everything!”

“Gavin, calm yourself. I believe this to be a misunderstanding. I do not think he realized we wanted him to move in as well.” 

“Yeah well that doesn’t fuckin matter. After all this time the asshole doesn’t even stick around to hear us out?” Gavin let out a frustrated groan. “You know what? I’m glad he’s fuckin gone.”

“Gavin,” Connor said with a stern tone, “you don’t mean that.”

“I know, I just-“ he broke off as Hank pulled him into a solid hug, Connor and Nines joining quickly, “I can’t believe he left us like that.”

—

Work the next day was quite the hassle. As soon as he got in Fowler had called him into the office and reprimanded him for coming in hungover, deciding that if Greg could still do his job without fault today then he wouldn’t write him up for it. Greg took it for the blessing it was and immediately got to work. His desk was far enough away from the others that he could see all four of them. Each looking towards him a various points of the day, some with worry, others with annoyance, blank for Nines but that was nothing new. 

“Come on newbie, we got a live bank robbery in progress and you’re up.” a passing fellow detective said as he passed Gregs desk.

Greg quickly jumped into action despite his fear, gearing up with the others. He ended up having to ride with Gavin in the back seat of one of the police vehicles, but it seemed like Gavin was too pissed to talk to him. Maybe he wanted Greg gone completely. Greg would never stand in the way of their relationship but Gavin didn’t know that. 

“Gavin I-“ Greg cut himself off with a think swallow of saliva when Gavin turned his glare at him. “Gavin” he pressed on, “I want you to know that I wouldn’t ever stand between you and the guys, ok? I know we were all together for a long time, and I’m sure as fuck going to miss being with you, but I won’t stand in the way, I promise.”

Gavin opened his mouth, but suddenly they were pulling up to the bank, a few police cars already there, and Greg got out as soon as he could, feeling like if he sat there any longer he would burst into tears and beg Gavin to take him back. It was like a scene straight from a movie. All the doors were open to the cop cars and at least one officer stood behind each, guns drawn. He immediately drew his own, hands slightly shaking. This was the first time he ever needed to have his gun before. Terrifying.

“Felken,” said the lead officer, getting his attention, “go up with the negotiator, when we get a few hostages out you are going to have to make sure they get to us in tip top shape, you got me?”

“Sir, I-“ 

A hand was placed on his shoulder, “look kid, I know you are new but we all have to do it at some point. It’s cut and dry, just make sure you protect those people as they come out ok? Let the negotiator do his job.”

“Yes, Sir.” Greg said with false confidence, he heard Gavin talking harshly with the lead as he made his was up, but the blood rushing through his ears made it hard to hear what they were saying. 

—

“You can’t let him go up there! He’s in the middle of his fucking training!” Gavin yelled at the lead. 

“You had to do it as well with your first hostage situation, we all did. Either he does this or he’s off the team officially, you got me?”

“You can’t fuckin just-“ Gavin tried to control his temper, “look bring him back and I will go, alright? I have no problem with that. Please, don’t let him go.”

The lead had never seen Gavin this frightened before, but he couldn’t change anything now. Greg was going, and that was final.

—

Greg stopped next to the negotiator, whom he just noticed was Connor. “What’s the situation so far?”

“Well we’re communicating using our walkie-talkies. He incapacitated the guard and is using his radio to talk to us. It has been quiet for some time. The robbers appear to be two humans and one android. I have been discussing terms with the android so far.”

“Alright-“ the voice suddenly cracked through the radio, “we agree to let three hostages go if you bring in one of your officers.”

“And why would we do that?”

“If you don’t, I’ll kill the three hostages.”

“We connot allow you to take one of our officers as well as-“

The resulting gun shot followed by panicked screams surged Greg forward. Without missing a beat, Connor extended an arm, holding Greg back. 

“One down, two to go.” The android taunted from the speaker. “Better send someone in.”

“I’m going.” Greg said as he fought with Connors unmovable arm. 

“Greg-“

“Fucking let go!” Greg shoved Connor away and darted up the staircase. The door was open when he reached it so he kneeled down and tucked his gun into his boot, folding his pant leg over it. He went in heart hammering and hands up in the air.

“DPD! I’m coming in alright? I’m unarmed.” He slowly made his way inside, eyes immediately falling on two people near the door on their knees and crying, and third person laying motionless on the floor. Greg felt sick. 

“Nice of you to join us.” the android said, then nodded to the two humans that were standing near the hostages, “let those two go and pick a random one from the group to send out as well.”

Greg breathed a sigh of relief as the two goons picked the only child there to send out. 

“See? I can play nice, can you?” The Android was saying into the speaker.

“If you harm that detective I swear on my life-“

“You‘ll what?” The android laughed, “you’ll go to his pathetic funeral? If you do not give us the vehicle then he’s dead do you understand me?”

“We have one on the way.”

“Good.” 

“Listen-“ Greg started, but his heart nearly stopped in his chest as all three of them turned their guns on him, “-you don’t need these people here, you have me and I can promise that’s enough leverage. The DPD will give you what you want, alright. Please, let these people go.”

“You don’t get to make the calls here, human. Take him to sit with the others and get me another one to take with us for coverage.”

“On it.”

One guy shoved Greg to the floor and drug him by his hair over to the group. 

“The vehicle is here.” Came over the radio. 

“We are bringing out one of the hostages, if anything happens on the way to the vehicle they die.”

“Understood.”

The android tossed the radio down to the floor and turned to his lackeys, “what is taking so long. We’re going to kill them anyway so just pick one.”

“I’ll go!” Greg said as a woman cried helplessly next to him. “It’s a guarantee they won’t shoot with me out there, please take me.”

“Fine. Grab him and another one for extra coverage.”

They picked him up and shoved him forward, a gun against the back of his head. They went outside, and to the car. Greg tried to avoid looking out to the crowed, knowing his two ex-lovers would be out there and he wouldn’t have been able to face them right now. The woman they had also taken was sobbing hysterically knowing their life was about to end. He had never shot someone before but he heard one perp cock his gun and that was it. He knew he had to act fast or they both would be dead. Adrenaline coursed through him as they grew closer to the vehicle. 

Without thinking, he dropped to his knees, grabbing the gun and BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG! The three perps went down with shouts, the woman running towards the crowed of cops. Greg stood, breathing heavily, with his gun trained on them. Other officers rushed passed and he stood there shaking with his gun trained in them. 

“Greg, Greg, can you hear me?”

Greg snapped back to reality as Connor gently took the gun out of his hands. 

“Connor.” Greg breathed, “Connor.”

“Its all ok, Greg. It’s over now.”

“I- I had to. They were gonna kill us.” Greg looked at his hands, shock at what he’d just done, “they-they. Are they dead?”

“No, Greg. You did not kill them. Just wounded.”

“Good.” He said, feeling distant from his own body. His ears ringing from how close the gun had been. 

Blood was seeping down his arm making the pain suddenly come to him in full force. He hissed and grabbed at his shoulder, feeling sick as blood oozed between his fingers. 

“We need a medic!” Connor shouted as he helped Greg down to the ground. 

“It hurts, Connor.” Greg said, vision swimming as Gavin ran into view. 

“I know. Just try to breath, ok?” 

Gavin collapsed next to Greg grabbing the hand that wasn’t holding his shoulder. 

“Try to stay awake.” Gavin practically begged, “fuck- I’m so sorry Greg. I was so mean to you this morning.”

“I’m not dying, you pussy.” Greg rasped and promptly passed out. 

—  
Watching as the medics took Greg away on a stretcher, was one of the worst feeling Gavin ever had. He shrugged off Connor as the other tried to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t.” Gavin snapped out. “He could be fucking dying right now and I- Fuck! I was such a dick to him this morning.”

“He will be alright, Reed.” Connor tried to calm him, “why don’t we follow them to the hospital. I will send an email to the captain about our absence.”

“Fuckin’ fine, whatever.”

—

Greg woke up to an empty room and honestly didn’t know why he thought it would be any different. Still, it made his chest constrict in sadness. The door opened and Connor came through.

“Oh.” Connor stopped and leaned back out the door, “Hank! He’s awake!”

“Glad to see you doing better, kid.” Hank said as he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. 

“How long have I been out?”

“Only a couple of days.” Connor replied, “Reed and Nines were here but we made Gavin leave for some much needed rest, and he’d only go if Nines went with him.”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen the guy so frazzled before.”

“What do you mean?”

“He wouldn’t leave your side since you got here, kept rambling on about how mean he was to you before you got shot. Wanted to be here when you woke up to apologize.” Hank explained.

“Oh, he doesn’t need to apologize. I understand why he’s angry.” 

Greg tried to sit up but grunted in pain, Connor and Hank both rushing forward at the same time to ease him back. 

“Take it easy.” Hank said in a gruff tone, clearly not trying to be mean. 

“Look, I shouldn’t have run out on you guys the other night. I just... after everything we’ve all been through, I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you.” Greg looked down at his hands as he tried not to cry, “I thought that maybe... maybe I was starting to fall in love with you and you guys taking that from me was too much to stick around for, you know?”

“Whoa, hang on. You thought we were breaking up with you?” Hank said, clearly startled.

Greg looked up in surprise, “you- weren’t you?”

“No!” Connor practically yelled, rushing forward to grab one of Greg’s hands, “no, Greg.” He said softer, “we were going to ask you to move in with all four of us once your lease was up.”

“Oh.” Greg’s didn’t know what to say. 

He should apologize. He made all of them feel like he was leaving them for nothing. They didn’t want to get rid of him, they wanted him to join them. God he was so stupid. He claims he loves these guys then doesn’t even stick around to hear them out. He doesn’t deserve them.

Greg goes to apologize, but is interrupted by Gavin and Nines coming in the room followed by a nurse.

“Oh great! You’re awake!” The nurse says happily as she comes over to check his vitals. “We have you on a very small dose of morphine for the pain, ok? Not much, just enough to ease the pain. Your doctor will be in in a moment to discuss your release date and write you a script for pain medication, alright?”

“Thanks,” Greg smiled kindly at the woman, nodding to her as she made her way out of the room.

Greg sighed in the resulting silence and turned his gaze to Gavin who looked run down and tired. 

“Gavin, Connor and Hank explained everything to me. I thought you guys were breaking up with me. I-“

“Don’t,” Gavin cut off, “it’s ok. I don’t agree with how you reacted, but I can understand why. If I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing.”

“You never answered us.” Connor said, “will you move in with us?”

“Are you sure you even want me to.” Greg asked as he looked down at his hands.

Connor placed a hand under Greg’s chin and made him look up. He leaned in slowly and softly kissed Greg. “We always want you, Greg. Please never doubt that.”

“Ok, I will. I’ll move in with you guys.”

 

So, after Greg’s lease was up, he moved into Hanks place, fitting in so perfectly to the dynamics of the house hold. They utilized both bed rooms, because sometimes five people in one bed was a bit too much. They all traded off who slept with who randomly, usually just whatever felt right. 

Things at work changed too. While it was unethical for them to come out as a fivesome at work of all places, people just kind of knew they were all together. People gave him shit for it but it didn’t really bother him any more. Even when it did, he got to come home to four amazing men so they could suck it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
